


Ruffled Feathers

by sunspot (unavoidedcrisis)



Category: Firefly
Genre: Formalwear, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-12
Updated: 2012-07-12
Packaged: 2017-11-09 20:26:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/458034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unavoidedcrisis/pseuds/sunspot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Simon has to look nice to really sell the part and Jayne, for one, is certainly buying it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ruffled Feathers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Epiphanyx7](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Epiphanyx7/gifts).



It was simple, as far as jobs went, not to mention a little bit beautiful.

Mal bought up some shady storage space for an older junker ship they'd pieced together from the garbage dump, and then Simon goes in a few days later, dressed to the nines and imitating some high-faluting businessman and convinces the guy behind the desk the ship is actually worth fifteen times what it was actually worth.

Then, according to the plan, the guy runs back to Mal with an offer to buy it for much less than that and even at the huge scam price the storage thinks he's running, they still make out with six or seven times what the storage cost them and they also unloaded a bunch of questionable parts in the process.

It really was a beautiful plan.

Jayne's job was easy -- make sure Simon makes it in and out without anyone roughing him up any. So Jayne sits outside across from the seedy storage facility, puffing away on a cigarette and looking generally menacing. Simon comes out of the building and marches right by Jayne and away from where Serenity was parked, just to be on the safe side.

Jayne watches him go without looking like he's watching. His job was easy, pleasant even. There was just something about the doctor's suit that made it no trouble at all for Jayne to watch him, even if it meant sitting on the curb for an hour and a half and having to smell the wrong side of the city.

Jayne lets him get almost out of sight before following. It gives anyone around enough time to forget they saw either of them and it gives Jayne a few more moments of ogling Simon's ass as he disappears down the narrow street.

"How did you do?" Jayne asks once they've met up again, six blocks up and around a corner.

Simon shrugs. "Everything went exactly according to plan, if that's what you're asking."

"You didn't screw it up?"

The doctor doesn't even bother to glare. He's long since given up trying to teach Jayne manners. "Of course not. And I thought you said if anyone could convince someone they were a hoity-toity, stuffed shirt prissy windbag, it would be me?"

Jayne chuckles. "Yeah, suppose I did say that. And rightly, I'm presuming, if you're so confident."

Simon doesn't reply and they walk in silence. Jayne prods Simon's elbow and leads him off the road into an alley so they can double back and meet the rest of the crew.

"You know," Jayne says conversationally. "If this actually goes according to the plan here, you might well find yourself playing the fancy fella in a lot more of Mal's little con ideas."

Simon makes a noncommittal noise. "Maybe."

"Anyways, I don't think any of the rest of us could pull off that get-up. You don't look half bad."

Simon pauses and turns to look at Jayne. "I'm sorry, does that mean you think I look half good?"

Jayne's flustered, obviously, and he glares and snorts and crosses his arms and scuffs his boot across a suspect looking stain on the pavement. "Let's go," he grunts.

Simon stops him with a hand on his elbow. "Hold on," he says, not smirking although he wants to. "Let me fix my tie." He spends too long straightening his tie and picking a bit of fluff off his crisp white cuffs. He really likes to see Jayne squirm.

"Can we just go?"

Simon pushes the last stray lock of hair off his forehead and glances up at Jayne. He keeps his expression mild to belie the thrill he's getting from teasing. "How do I look now?" he asks. "At least three quarters good, I'd expect?"

Jayne has him up against the wall before Simon even notices him moving at all. "Look a little too neat," Jayne breathes against his face. Simon realizes his feet are barely touching the ground. Jayne's arms are way too strong where they're pressed against his chest. Simon tries to take a deep breath to steady himself, but he finds it difficult with Jayne pressed so close against him. And then before he can try another breath or try to struggle, Jayne is kissing him, rough and hostile and with a little more teeth than Simon would expect in a normal kiss, although it still sort of makes sense because this is Jayne kissing him.

After a period of time that might have been very long or quite short (Simon is losing track, he blames the lack of oxygen), Simon finds himself kissing Jayne back and he's not sure why (well, it's either the lack of oxygen or the reduced blood flow to his brain because Jayne's pressing in on him like a brick wall that’s making him stupid, because there’s no way he’s enjoying it, except maybe he is).

Jayne loosens his grip enough that Simon's feet touch the ground again and instead twines his finger around Simon's tie and holds him still that way without breaking their aggressive affections. Simon manages to get one hand out from between their bodies and pulls Jayne a little lower, nails scratching at the back of his neck. He _is_ enjoying this. He bites down on Jayne's lip, figuring turnabout is fair play, and chuckles into Jayne's mouth when Jayne grunts and shoves against him again.

"Gotta get back," Jayne says when they finally break apart. "Captain's gonna start wonderin'."

They walk back to Serenity without speaking or even looking at each other. Simon can still feel his heart almost vibrating in his chest, can still taste Jayne on his lips and feel his arms against his chest. It would be funny if it weren't so surreal.

"Everything alright, Doc?" Mal asks when they get back to ship. He tilts his head and regards Simon closely. "You look like someone's been ruffling your feathers. Jayne, you let that creepy storage guy rough him up? Remind me again why I’m paying you."

"Weren’t no trouble, Mal. Everyone's feathers is exactly where they oughta be," Jayne says, all cocky assurances. He brushes past them without another word. And if Simon didn't hear the smile in his voice, he definitely didn't miss Jayne tweaking his tie.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Sly for the speedy beta. I didn't know I shipped this until I tried. Amazing what a little effort can do, right?


End file.
